Banana Fish 8 Songs
by TrashAY fanfiction
Summary: The Song Shuffle Game again. This time with Bananafish. Put music on shuffle, write each section ONLY for the duration of the song. Wide range of stuff here.


BananaFish 8 songs

1. The Loss- HollywoodUndead

It'd been a year since Ash died. This was the anniversary. Eiji could see that this day would torment him for years to come. He wished he lived in a big city, he could climb to the top of the tall apartment building and fly away to where Ash was. But Ash saved him, countless times, he wouldn't want him dying. So here he sat here, in the bathroom, razor in hand, carving Ash's name, all smiles gone from his soul. He was lonely. He sunk the razor again and again into his wrist, right next to old and new scars, thinking about 'accidentally' cutting too deep. How long had he been doing this? None of the scars were older than a year. He had been happy before Ash died. His sister tapped on the door telling him dinner was ready. He washed the blood down the sink, saying that he'd be there in a minuet.

2. Kill the Lights- Britney Spears

Ash danced on the pole. It was always something he felt strange about. It wasn't as degrading or painful as sex, but he was still an object, on display nude or in his underwear withering on a pole, a pretty piece of eye candy in one of Dino's smoke filled clubs. He'd saunter down off the stage and give a lap dance for some extra cash; not like he needed the cash, Dino pampered his toy. Ash by thinking it would make Dino jealous, but Dino loved having Ash on display. Look, don't touch. Have everyone envy is property. Ash could only say that there were worse rules than 'look, don't touch'.

3. The Party Song- Blink 182

Eiji would always remember the first American party Ash took him too. The guys decided to get together at Shorter's one night; couple cases of beer and a few local girls. Naidia was of course off limits. There was one one girl at the party who kept hitting on Eiji. Sitting a little too close, touching him a little too much, laughing and giggling at everything he said. Ash hated it, and he hoped it wasn't too obvious. Eventually he threw arm around Eiji and dragged him to a back room, intent on explaining why you don't hang around with that kind of girl. Eiji had barely noticed she was flirting with him, he had his eyes on Ash the whole night, and with a few drinks, there in the ill-lit back room he decided to kiss Ash. He tasted him, savoring his lips, green eyes, blonde hair… Now that Eiji thought about it, the girl had kind of looked like Ash; beautiful green eyes, and long blonde hair.

4. London Beckons- Panic at the Disco

They were running. Running from more than one thing. Their feelings were somehow more scary than the whole Courtesan Mafia on their tails. What would anyone think of them together? The innocent foreigner and the killer? The virgin and the rape-victim? It was bad enough that they were both guys. It was a thing that probably didn't need to be voiced. They both knew it, and everyone around knew, even more so than them, they just needed to act.

5. Little things- Good Charlotte

Eiji always brought the weirdest feelings. During one of their casual conversations the subject matter turned to Eiji's highschool life, and Ash couldn't relate. Eiji was telling him about how catty the sports teams were, how they treated him after his injury, this one girl that kept playing with his feelings.

The most normal event Ash could recall was his parent's getting divorced. He didn't have much of a home life or normality to talk about. Very few irrelevant little things. For that he envied Eiji.

6. VaVaVoom- Niki Minaj

"You could go to japan with me," Eiji always said. Always he hoped Ash would take him up on the offer. He couldn't imagine leaving Ash behind after all they'd been through. Eiji had a hard time admitting this, but sometimes he wanted Ash as more than a friend. Sometimes at night, when he'd look over at the other's bed and see him sleeping, he wanted…. and Ash would sometimes tease him with his body, Eiji wondered if this was on purpose, the other was giving him an invitation to act. Sometimes he'd come out of the shower in only a towel, other times he's walk around the apartment in his underwear. Eiji sometimes wished they could be somewhere safe and afford to advance their relationship on their own terms, a place where they could be alone. A place safe for a steady climb into higher bliss.

7. Control- Poe

_Don't you mess with a little girls dreams, _

_because she's liable to grow up… mean_

Ash had always held in his rage. No one would let the violent prostitute near the boss. He needed to be nice, clean, and willing to please if he was ever going to get himself out of this place. He was only playing at being subservient, everything he did he used to his advantage. Each time those men raped him, he remembered. He hid away the rage, stashed away that vengeance, turning it into something useful; motivation to get out and wreck everything Papa Dino had created. For himself, his brother, for everyone innocent who had been caught up in his shit life. He would kill all the men responsible. He would gain his freedom and take control of his life. He was going to come with a vengeance. They would regret that the sex kitten they had abused had grown into a vicious wildcat, unable to be tamed. That wildcat was about to release itself back into the wild. They didn't scare him.

8. Only difference between Martyrdom and Suicide is a Press Conference- Panic at the disco

Ash aimed to raise hell. He was unleashed, unchained, and hell bent.. He would save this boy even if he died in the process. Though the mix of this good natured foreign boy with his violent self was uncertain, a dangerous chemical balance. How long could they keep this up? This wonderful bliss of eachother's company?


End file.
